one_piece_the_golden_agefandomcom-20200213-history
Vane T. Edward
Vane T. Edward is a pirate currently with the Sky Pirates. Personality Edward usually maintains a stern, serious, and distanced personality. He can also be extremely intimidating, easily frightening weaker opponents with just his glare. It has been stated that he has a monstrous killing intent, though. In battle, he will almost always go all out against any opponent, crushing them to the brink of death, or sometimes even crossing that line if necessary. Edward is a born killer capable of showing no mercy during combat. Because of this personality type, Edward respects others who takes fights as seriously as he does. He admires strength, whatever particular one that may be, and hold people who entertains him in fights, whether putting up a good challenge or managing to defeat him, in high regard. However, Edward isn’t without any honor or mercy. He won’t kill an unarmed opponent, or one who has surrender or unable to continue fighting. Furthermore, he usually won’t start a fight with those who he does not believe is in his league, usually children. Edward is prone to anger and frustration, sometimes rather easily. Though he tries to maintain that he has a cool head on his shoulders, the reality is that he would often lash out with often-comical outbursts of anger from even minor insults, especially directed to him. This is ironic because in many cases, he would often consider himself the ‘voice of reason’ within a group of people. Yet he also knows how to have a good time, often partaking in parties when they happen, and drinking plenty when the situation arises. He is a fond lover of alcohol, though still prefers not to be in the center of attention at a party. When it comes to his dream/goal, Edward is all business. Though he shows restraint in certain situations should they arise, he never does when it is to further his own goals to become the strongest. This is perhaps when he is most fueled by self-interest, and he would run over allies and enemies alike if they got in the way of his goal. History Edward was born and raised on the turbulent Sunnyside Island. Not the most ideal of places to raise a child, but his mother raised him to the best of her abilities, his father having long gone to sea when he was a baby. Life was tough on Sunnyside, but despite the island's remoteness or seclusion, it didn't lack in things to do for children. The problem was, a lot of those things involved activities that were dangerous or criminal in nature, such as stealing, vandalism, or trespassing. Many kids often participated in these activities, and Edward, as a young boy, also did so. When his mother found out that he was participating in such events, and urged him to stop, Edward obliged, partially because she asked, and partially because he really didn't want to do them in the first place. One day, one of his former 'friends' he used to hang out with came to Edward. He wondered why Edward stopped hanging out with them, to which Edward didn't give much of a reply, which frustrated the kid, pushing Edward. At first, Edward just wanted to be left alone, not wishing to retaliate, but as the kid kept pushing, Edward lunged onto him and bashed him. It was at this first fight in his life that he realized how much he enjoyed it. He wasn't sure why, but all he knew is he wanted to continue to brawl. And brawl he did. Whether when someone picked a fight, or he went looking for one, Edward never backed down from a fight. To top it off, he was very good at it too, never losing to other kids. Edward was so good, he was able to beat down kids older than him as well. Edward would often get in trouble for his fighting, but never stopped, no matter the punishment. He loved it too much. He wasn't sure why he was fighting either. He didn't have a purpose behind it. At least, not yet. One day, when he was around 9 years old, he butt heads with another kid named Wright D. Morgan. The surprise of the fight was that not only was he able to stand up to Edward in a fight, but at the end of it, he was able to beat him. This stunned Edward, who hadn't lost a fight before. But instead of sulking over the loss, he was even more motivated from the defeat. He challenged Morgan to a fight again, and another after that, the two fighting each other continuously. However, these confrontations slowly began to evolve, and so had the relationship between Morgan and Edward. What started out as quite hostile became that of competing rivals, and from there, they eventually became friends. Edward and Morgan would constantly hang out together, Edward often trying to test his limits against his friend, and the things they could do together. Edward always strived to become better, and Morgan constantly push him to that goal, and even raise the bar higher. They often snuck into Miruike Forest, which was the most dangerous part of the island. There, they fought beasts, endured the wild, and ran into numerous close calls. It was in these hazards that Edward gained a better perspective on his fighting ways, and what it meant to him. For a long time, he assumed he fought simply for the pleasure of fighting. But another realization occurred in him in which he recognized that he also fought to win, to prove he was better than anyone else. This idea began to materialize in his head, but it wasn’t fully complete until tragedy occurred. One day, when Edward was 13, pirates raided Sunnyside island, pillaging, looting, and killing all who had gotten in their way. Edward, who was training with Morgan in the forest, only caught wind of the attack once it had begun. By the time he had arrived in town, half of it was burned down. He desperately looking for his mother, whom he found defending younger children from the pirates. Edward immediately intervened, defending his mother and the others from the pirates. However, he soon learned that the pirates weren’t ordinary fighters, being veteran pirates from the Grand Line, and even Edward’s training in the forest couldn’t help him prevail. The Captain of these ‘Bronze Pirates’ ended up fairly easily defeating Edward, and upon his defeat, the captain was prepared to end his life too, if his mother had not interfered and taken the bullet for him. She died, and the pirates departed soon after, leaving the survivors to rot in their broken town. In his agony and sadness, he realized that the reason he had lost was that he wasn’t strong enough. He made a vow to never allow something like this to happen again, just because he was too weak to stop it. It was around this time that Edward acknowledged that he wanted to become the strongest man in the world, that he would hold this title above any other, and he would be recognized above all else with no equal. But he realized that in order to accomplish this, he would have to go beyond his home island. So he made a vow to leave Sunnyside when he was old enough, his destination was the Grand Line, where he always heard stories about the strongest fighters. Morgan made his own vow around this time as well: Take down the World Government, expand piracy and live a truly free life. Together, they agreed to set sail when they were old enough, to depart on their own journeys and accomplish their dreams. And when Edward was 16, they did. They decided the next time they would meet, they would either have accomplished their dreams, or would be on the path to it. He bid farewell to his friend, and departed. Edward would travel all across the seas, every day trailing closer to the Grand Line, his ultimate goal, where he sought to beat the best. Along the way, he would stop by many islands, fighting those who claimed themselves to be strong fighters, or the so-called 'strongest ever'. From island to island, there were many of those, but Edward sought to beat all of them. When Edward was 18, he found a devil fruit, which granted him a great boost to his already superior strength. This helped him earn a reputation as a strong bounty hunter, which is what most people assumed he was, as the targets he usually went after were pirates. However, his lack of prejudice in regards to his opponents also earned him a bounty as well, so many don't know what to make of him, whether he is a pirate, a bounty hunter, or simply insane. To those who have crossed paths with him, most agree that he is trouble, and dangerous. For his actions across seas and his thirst for fighting, Edward was given the Epithet of “The Brawler.” Relationships Vane was a childhood friend and rival of Wright D. Morgan. Abilities and Powers Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Tiger. (Cat-cat Fruit, Zoan) Edward ate the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Tiger, a Zoan-class Devil Fruit which allows him to transform into a tiger and a giant tiger-human hybrid. As Zoan class Devil Fruits enhances physical capabilities the most, it is most favored by physical fighters like Edward. Also, being a carnivorous animal, Edward is more bloodthirsty and predatory than a regular Zoan class user. The fruit's major strength is that its user gains more physical strength in their hybrid and full tiger forms, equivalent to that of an actual tiger and more. His half tiger form is extremely large because it increases his original height and mass by a great degree. Fighting styles and abilities, like Rokushiki, are greatly enhanced by the power of the fruit, are also enhanced while in this state. Goal/Dream Simply put, Edward wants to be known as the "strongest man in the world". He wants to be the physically most gifted, proficient than anyone else who walks on the earth or travels across the sea. He knows the bulk of those known as some of the strongest men reside in the Grand Line, which is why he travels there daily, besting anyone and everyone who tries to claim that title for themselves. His goal is to have his legacy written one day as himself being head and shoulders above the rest, until one day there would be no argument. This shouldn't be mistaken with the most proficient, most skilled, or greatest 'fighter'. His pursuit is strictly towards a more physically 'strongest' title. Quirks Edward has had a problem distinguishing colors ever since he was a boy. Perhaps it was the way he was taught, or maybe there was a genetic problem within his eyes, but the man cannot tell the difference between any sort of color. To him, purple could be black, grey could be orange, red could be yellow, and everything in between. He has no idea how to distinguish any of them from each other. In fact, for all of these years, he believed that his hair is black, when in fact it is dark purple. Another quirk of Edward’s is his habit of trying to contain laughter whenever he believes he is about to laugh at something. As a child, he was told (probably as a joke) that it was impolite or very rude to laugh when something was funny. Therefore, as it has stayed with him, Edward now makes his best effort not to laugh at a joke, cringing his face and covering his mouth, almost to try and make himself purposefully have an angry face to avoid the laughter. If he does happen to laugh out loud, he will quickly apologize for his rudeness. Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:Devil Fruit User